


Just Trying to Read

by Kaerue



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerue/pseuds/Kaerue
Summary: Lithuania is just trying to read; trying to relax and settle down after a long day filled with international meetings. That is until Poland walks in wearing the shortest skirt he's ever seen. Bombarded by thoughts of how things used to be, and how good Poland looks, how can Lithuania ever finish his book? He can't, obviously.
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 13





	Just Trying to Read

It’s distracting. . . So distracting.   
I can’t even peel my eyes away from him even if I wanted to. How much leg he has showing in that little skirt, bent over to look in the mirror as he applies red lipstick, is verging my thoughts on dirty. So much for the book I was trying to read. So much for relaxing.  
He stands up straight then turns to look at me, skirt fluttering about his thighs.   
“This is so my color, that bitter old lady at the mall has no idea what she’s talking about.” He’s using that voice he does when he puts lipstick on. It’s a lot more feminine than he normally speaks, and surprisingly a lot more elegant. I don’t think I’ve ever heard him cuss with lipstick on.   
“It’s. . . nice.” I manage. He huffs and puts a hand on his hip.   
“I’m killing the game right now, and all you have to say is it’s nice?”   
I close the book in my hands and place it on the lamp stand.   
“Aren’t you, you know, a little nervous about. . .” I trial my eyes down his body, swallowing thickly before continuing, “the attention you are going to get with that on?”   
“That’s why I do this. Not to mention women’s clothes are just so much more fabulous than men’s. Why are they the only ones who get to look pretty? I wear a basic tee shirt and jeans and it’s whatever, I wear this?” He does a little twirl, “and your eyes can’t leave me.”   
My face begins to heat up. I guess my staring didn’t go unnoticed.   
“U-uh, you’ve got a lot of thigh showing. . .” My dumb brain can’t think of anything else to say.   
“That’s the point, sugar.”   
He turns back around toward the mirror and I immediately look back down to his hips. I want to say that he’s doing this on purpose. It really seems like it. He could have gotten ready in the bathroom, but he chose this little mirror in the living room where I was to put on lipstick. Bending over literally right in front of me.   
I shake my head and pick up my book again. I’m going to finish this chapter and relax, my self-control is better than this.   
“I’m going to go back to Poland after I’m done with Felicia and Frances.”   
“Why?” I ask, my eyes not leaving the page I’ve been stuck on.   
“If I came back here before going back home it would practically be tomorrow by the time I arrived. You know how much I hate travelling at night, especially here.”  
“Well dressed like that, yeah. If you wore something like I have on you’d be fine.”   
“. . . Still, I have an accent.”   
“Your French isn’t that bad and besides, you can always stay here for the night before going back. I’m going to Lithuania tomorrow so we can go together.”   
“Hmm. . . Well alright, I suppose I’ll stay.” He says while spraying what I assume is perfume on himself. “I’ll only be gone for a few hours. See you later.” He walks past me, perfume wafting through the air as he leaves through the front door.   
I groan and sink down in the chair as the smell of his perfume makes me think of how much I actually want him. That smell reminds me of late winter nights, smoking on the porch, talking about anything and everything. Each night we’d stand closer and closer, that connection we had so many decades ago set ablaze. He held my hand, I kissed his cheek.   
No, no, no, I will finish this book so help me!   
I pick the book back up but can hardly concentrate. Words, words, what are words? Maybe I should get up and make some tea.   
The hotel room has a few options of black tea to choose from and a few mugs near a hot water dispenser. I sigh and open a packet of earl grey tea and fill the mug with hot water.   
As I take a long sip of the tea I’m bombarded with deja vu, though one memory in particular stands out. I remember sitting in an old medieval study, on the cusp of the Italian Renaissance, sipping a cup of tea that strangely tasted like the one I am consuming now. Poland was running his hand over a dress left by one of the maids on the armchair. He said something along the lines of it being pretty, a shame that such an exquisite article of clothing was left behind. I remarked that it was just a maids dress, nothing expensive nor elaborate, but he shrugged and ran a hand over it once more.   
I smile to myself as I take another long sip. He’s always been so fascinated by fashion, especially women’s fashion. It always makes me smile, seeing him light up so brightly from the sight of velvet alone. Honestly, there is a lot to love about Felix. I admire his strength. He is unapologetically himself at all times, has persevered through some of the most horrific things this continent has witnessed, and still manages to smile.   
Of course, at times, he can be very rude. Unapologetically himself at all times also means if he doesn’t like someone everyone in the near vicinity will know about it. Subtlety is not a quality he possesses. Or has ever possessed really, much to my dismay. It caused us to fight a lot when we were married. . . Eventually broke us up. . . And keeps us apart.   
I sigh and run my hand down my face. This tea break was supposed to take my mind off of that Polish man, not make me reminisce.   
My cell phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out.   
New Message:   
Felix: Well, so much for my white skirt. Humans will never cease to amaze me. Anyway, I’ll be back a lot earlier than expected, France ended up punching some dude and we got escorted out of the mall.   
My eyebrows ascend slowly as I read through the wild message. I hardly have the time to process his text before a knock sounds on the door of the hotel room. Cup of tea abandoned, I go to open the door and find Poland, Italy, and France waiting.   
“Hi, sorry.” Felix says, pouting a bit.   
“What happened?” I barely get out as they enter the room.   
“A group of guys wouldn’t leave us alone and ended up dumping some fruit drink on Felix.” Italy answers me in a soft voice.   
“Assholes,” France grumbles, “he deserved that broken jaw.”   
“You didn’t have to do that Frances, I said I was fine. Much worse has been done to me on a count of wearing women’s clothes, this was a walk in the park.” Felix comments while fishing for some ice from the mini fridge.   
“I’m sorry. I just get so angry when people like him think they are so much better than us cause he’s a man, or because he thinks something is wrong with femininity.” She answers while taking the ice from Felix and putting it on her hand.   
“Sorry Toris for barging in like this, we just wanted to get some ice for Frances and make sure Felix was okay.” Italy apologizes.   
“No worries, it’s perfectly fine, I was just reading. . . Are you sure you’re okay?” I turn to look at Felix, noticing now the red stains on his skirt.   
“Yes, I’m perfectly fine. The stains will come out.”   
“Okay. I wish tonight had a better ending though. Let’s get together again soon so we can make better memories.” Italy offers.   
“Sounds nice.” Felix says wearily. He gives both of them a hug before seeing them out of the hotel room.   
“Sounds like a wild time. I’m sorry you had to go through that.” I say.   
“Come on, Toris. The Soviet Bloc was bad, this is nothing.”   
I smile a bit, eliciting one from him as well.   
“I know. . . Still a shame about the skirt. You still look lovely though.” I say a bit boldly.   
“Lovely? So I’ve upgraded from nice?” He teases.   
“You always look lovely.” Another bold statement.   
“You’re sweet.” He whispers while cupping my cheek. The rush of emotion that crashes through my body almost makes me dizzy. I’d be lying to myself if I said I didn’t love him still. Life is so cruel, why do the good things never last? I can’t express how badly I want this, it drives me crazy. It makes me want to cry.   
He walks away from me and toward the bed where his suitcase sits. I watch him fish out some clothes then walk into the bathroom. Defeated, I sulk back to the chair and regretfully pick my book back up. So many thoughts swirl around in my head, so many what ifs, I can’t read.   
I look up as the bathroom door opens and he steps out wearing a simple tee-shirt and shorts.   
“I have to go back to Poland tonight. Duty calls.” He says while waving his phone. For some reason I’m hurt by this, even though it’s beyond his control.   
“Do you want me to go with you?” I offer. I really shouldn’t have, cause if he says yes I’d have to immediately retract my ability to do so. I have a meeting with Germany in the morning that I cannot move.   
“I’ll be okay, don’t worry so much.” He zips up his suitcase and walks to the front door. I jump up to escort him out. “Thank you for letting me stay here last night. Next time, I’m just going to book the hotel myself so the right days are reserved and I’m not left to fend for myself on the last day.”   
“Of course. You’re always welcome.” I say with a smile.   
“What’s up with you?”   
“Wh-what do you mean?” I ask, feeling quite caught off guard.   
“You’ve been unusually affectionate, I’m just making sure you are not drugged or something.” He teases. I laugh a bit tensely and sigh.   
“I just worry about you sometimes.”   
He puts his suitcase down before gently entangling his hand in my hair and pulling me into a kiss. Just as I melt and begin exploring that familiar mouth I haven’t tasted in so long he pulls away and kisses my cheek.   
“Thank you, Toris.” He picks up his suitcase and walks out of the door. I watch it close and latch before falling back against the wall and sliding down to the floor. Does he know what he does to me?


End file.
